


Your not the Pizza Man

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Grinding, One Shot, Pizza delivery trope, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Sexual Humor, Smut, Steve has a mustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: Before We had Infinity war Steve with his beard that still makes me a horny mess; he had a Mustache... This is the story of how the beard came to be.. kinda... its mostly just smut...
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Your not the Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a stupid thing I wrote for a friend. Enjoy.

New city; a new name and yet the same old same old.

She had been through the wringer more time then she could count and yes this time it was all “legal” after the accords nastiness took it all from her. The sides were formed and allegiances were made... the problem is that she and her boyfriend Steve had somehow been on opposite sides.

Talk about a break up.

It had been two years since the last time she had seen Steve. That hurt looks in his eyes that was masked by determination. She couldn’t blame him but still, it stung. 

Now she was working as an undercover agent for Nick fury and shield while Steve was on the lam. 

She had done this before, left people and identities behind but this time it felt so much more lonely. This time she stayed up wondering if the side she picked was right. 

It didn’t matter now Steve was gone like smoke in the wind; while he sent Tony a letter he didn’t even give her a wave goodbye.

All the same through. She didn’t need closure or anything... or so she told herself.

Two years. She had a routine down now. She found new favorite take out spots and she liked the friends she made under her new cover. She was as moved on as she would ever be.

It was Friday; pizza night, and after the long week of rain that Seattle had continuously poured on the city she was looking forward to a hot pizza and Netflix to wind down. 

She was already changed to a tank top and cotton shorts when the doorbell rang. 

“Coming!” She called through the loft grabbing the cash she had previously put out before changing. She swung her door open with a relieved smile; food.

“Heya Doll did someone order an extra-large?” She blinked at the looming figure who held her pizza. 

Steve.

Only he didn’t look like Steve. 

Gone was the clean-cut look he had adorned, now he was shaggy looking; long hair that with the damp warm air curled under his ear but that wasn’t what stopped her it was the four-inch broom that covered his upper lip.

“Yes I did order and I guess they sent an extra cheese.” She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to cuss him out... or arrest him but it that stupid 70s porn stache and him holding a pizza box made her snort out with laughter. He was a walking Porno.

Steve's shoulders relaxed at the sound.

“What the Fuck is on your face?” She cackled taking her pizza from him, pushing the door open for him to brush in grumbling. 

“It helps hide me.” He huffed. “I tried dying my hair black but Sam wouldn't stop laughing.” He looked too big for his body as he looked around her new living area. 

“What are you doing here Hoss.” She tossed him a new nickname as she sat on the couch, acting as cool as she could even though seeing him made her stomach knot. 

“I missed you.” He looked at her bare legs for a moment before looking at her space; warm boho decor and a jungle of plants everywhere. It was so very her. “I know we didn't part on the..” He huffed. “Best of terms.” She snorted while taking a huge bite of pizza her eyes not leaving him for a second as Steve paced the apartment. 

“How did you find me?” she asked debating whether this counted as her cover being blown. 

“I had a track on you since...” He didn't finish his thought. 

“Why now? Two years seriously Steven?” She asked still eating like this conversation was digging into skin. 

“I...” He bit his lip and finally looked back at her. “I love you, You know I love you. I wanted to reach out every day but I was ashamed.” Steve watched a pained look come over her face.

“I’m sorry Steve I know this is supposed to be dramatic, but I just can't take you seriously with that dick broom on your face.” Steve looked at her for a moment and she was right it was supposed to be dramatic but seeing her laughing at him in her pj's and that cute little smirk on her face made him feel like the past hadn't existed. 

“Dickbroom.” Steve tried to suppress that laugh that bubbled up. “Don't let sam know that term I’ll never live it down. “ He touched the mustache. 

“Steve what are you doing here really?” After a few moments, she stood up her hands falling to her hips. 

“I told you I missed you.” He said taking a step to test the waters, she held her ground not moving so he took another one. 

“Steve You should go, what was done and it's best if we just..” She swallowed as he came closer, only inches now. 

“Don't...” He said stopping her words. “Don't say it, please.” He begged ducking his head down. 

“Come on Steve, it's been two years...” She chewed her lip watching as he fidgeted on his feet. 

“I want you to join us.” Steve interjected. 

“Excuse me? Join you? Steve, You're not the Avengers now! Your fugitives of the law.” She let out a laugh at his absurdity. 

“Come on you know its semantics, their not really gonna arrest us, sides I know you.” He said with emphasis. “You can't possibly love being Nicks puppet. Join us, come with me.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Baby I miss you and at this point if you say no I’ll just toss you over my shoulder and take ya anyways.” He teased to get a smile out of her. 

“Steve it's not that easy.” She sighed.

“It can be... If you let it be... All you have to do is say yes.” He took her hand kissing it softly. 

“What about..” her breath hitched as he kissed her wrist, the mustache sending tingles where it brushed. 

“We can get over it together.” He whispered into her skin. His other hand cupped her waist dragging her close. He waited for her to push him away but she didn't. “Did you miss me?” He asked kissing her shoulder, and up her neck, tilting her head so he could make a slow track to her jaw. “Didn't you miss the nights we spent together... when we practically lived together..” He nipped at her ear listen to the way her breath changed subtly. 

“I missed you, you know I missed you.” Her hands clutched at his flannel that was still slightly damp. 

“I haven't been with anyone..” Steve kissed the corner of her mouth, her skin burning where he lingered. 

“Kiss me.” She breathed lost in the feeling, he knew what he was doing, he always knew. Steve looked into her eyes for a moment letting her back out while she could. She reached up her body pressing up into his waiting, wanting him to take the leap. 

Steve fell in, his other hand clutching her close as his mouth sought out hers, claiming what he had lost to the civil war. 

Their kiss a peace treaty for the night, sealing her resolve; at least for the night. 

His tongue swept into her mouth flicking with hers in an almost forgotten dance. 

She pushed her hands under his overshirt and pulled his flannel over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, her hands sliding back up his arms, feeling the familiar bumps of his veins. 

Without breaking his kiss Steve backed her to the couch, falling over her, kicking his shoes off haphazardly. 

His hands wandering under her tank top, the heat of his hands made her shutter as they travel over her ribs, his thumbs sweeping her nipples as he rubbed his palm over the swell of her breast. Steve groaned into her mouth as her legs wrapped over his hips pulling him closer to her. 

He pulled out of their kids to look at her, his hands still under her shirt. She leaned up on her elbows letting him slide her tank top off tossing it to the side before he did the same with his teeshirt. 

“Stupid mustache aside, your still a looker.” She kissed his chest, her hands roaming the plains of his muscle. 

“It's not that bad is it?” He asked, kissing her gently.

“No..” She toyed with the button of his jeans before flicking it open, her free hand palming his denim-clad bulge. “You could pull off anything if you're shirtless.” He would have retorted with sass but her hand pushed into his pants to pull his erection, already toying with the precum that leaked out slowly. She sat up pushing him to the opposite end of the couch; switching roles. 

Her mouth fell onto his cock licking the tip clean before taking in as much as she could without gagging. 

Steve's hand slipped into her hair as encouragement as praises fell from his mouth. 

Her lips side over his only a few times before he pulled her up to him, crashing into her lips, rolling the, on the floor where Steve yanked off her shorts and underwear in one fell swoop. His hand teasing her vee softly. 

She pushed his jeans and boxers off him and he helped by kicking them off in rush to be free. 

“I missed this.” Steve let his body press gently over her so they had full skin to skin. His hand did not leave the spot between her legs as he nudged his fingers between her lips. 

“Stevie.” She whined, kissed him, her hands rolling over his back. 

He obliged her and pushed one thick finger into her channel, his cock rubbing at her thing as he worked her open sloppily, he really wanted to be in her. 

She seemed to want it too because after only two fingers she shoved him off rolling them against her coffee table to straddle him. 

Leaning upon his chest, tagging teaming with steve, the tip of his membered breached her opening, where she pushed down slowly, taking his tip-in. 

They both groaned. She paused for a moment before sinking inch by inch down him, sometimes she leaned up starting over until she got all the way to the hilt. 

Once she had adjusted, Steve took her hips in his hands as she fell into him kissing his neck as he pumped into her. When she rolled her hips to meet him he then started to fuck up into her with the need and the want that two years of pent up frustration builds. 

“Baby I’m not gonna last too long here,” He pulled out of her, his dick hitting his abs. “ So why don't you ride me?” He pulled her forward, their shared slick making lube for her to glide over his member. 

“Steve.” She half moaned half muttered unsure. He sat up adding just that much pressure to where her clit was. Her arms gripped his hair and his lips fell to her breast, where he toyed with them softly.

“Please baby I wanna feel you.” He flexed gently nudging her onward. 

Her own hips moved slowly like she was testing the waters, But when Steve didn't seem minded over her rolling over hi she made a pace what had her sighing over. He took turns on each tit sucking away happily while she ground on him each pass she became breathy, her hand clutching almost painfully on to his biceps. 

She felt what once was a flutter in her womb built in her, each flex of her hips, her clit got dragged over and he was surprised when she came over him. The pluses of her orgasm were steady as she cried over falling to Steve who wrapped her into his arms rolling them so he was back on top, where he wasted no time to seeth back into her. 

That made her cry out, the pressure filling her so deliciously. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” Each little wave of her radiating orgasm made her walls tighten on him. 

Stever rocked into her in time with the aftershocks until he didn't feel them and then he chased after his own release. Like he had known it didn't take long for him to reach the end she was already basking in. He thrust got tighter and deeper as he ground in other her his brown groan racked up his throat as he bit back a howl. 

She could feel him spurt into her, his movement like a small lapse of pond hitting the shore as he rode out his own release. 

Steve wrapped her in his arms, rolling on to his side, careful not to move too much as to not stain her rug. 

Steve kissed her hairline, as his body came back to him. 

“Excellent work Hoss.” She touched his stache giggling. “If we filmed it we could have made a whole new life.” She teased.

“New porno Staring Captain Assmerica and his leading lady Lieutenant Boobs.” Steve laughed with her. 

“Now that is what I'm talking about, Lieutenant Boobs should be my new cover.” She nudged his nose. 

“So you come with me?” Steve asked hopefully. 

“As long as you either shave your dick broom or grow the rest out.” She touched his clean-shaven jaw.

“I’ll grow the rest out.” Steve vowed and he smiled kissing him softly. 

“Alright Captain Assmerica, we still have some practice before we take this show on the road.” She looked up at Steve who was already twitching back to life in her. 

“I think if we really practice our lines hard..” He ignored her laugh. “We could start filming tomorrow.” 

“Gotta let that Seventies porn stache have it one day in glory.” She took one last jab before Steve shut her up for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So A/N My Husband was the one who told me about the dick broom thing and I have been waiting YEARS to write it somewhere. Finally, it had its moment to shine.


End file.
